Roses Are Red
by Mistiel
Summary: Re-post. I changed my penname. I wanted something more unique. Getting ready to add on using seperate one shots. (Sum) Inu-Yasha gives Kagome a Valentine's present to remember.


Roses Are Red 

by Keiyuki (Misty -- Formerly MoonAngel 002) 

  


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha-tachi. I do own the plot.   
**Author's Notes:** Yes, I changed my name. I'm going through a change and I wanted something solid and unique. Gomen if this seemed sudden. But it's something I've wanted to do for a long time. I wasn't particularly happy with the MoonAngel name. I am reposting this fic again. I am getting ready to add more onto it. I've been planning it for a couple weeks and hopefully once I get everything in order, i can start writing it. Again, sorry for the sudden change, and I hope you'll bare with me.   


* * * * * 

**>Sengoku Jidai**

Inuyasha sat in his usual spot in the tree. To others it appeared as though he were staring off into space. In reality his mind raced with a variet of thoughts. He scrunched his nose in dissaprove a few times. 

Miroku stood at the base of the tree and looked up. He smiled at the dog demon before sitting down. Once seated he casually leaned back and closed his eyes. 

"I wonder what's taking Kagome-sama so long" He said to no one in particular 

"Feh, how the hell should I know" The hanyou spat. 

"Oh that's right, isn't today that 'Valentines Day' or something." he said as he smiled 

"So..." 

"Heh, I bet she's out with a nice boy, spending a lovely time together" He said innocently. 

".... She wouldn't ..." he said hesitantly. 

"And why not, she has every right to enjoy herself" He said as he played with the rings on his staff. 

"She can't do that! She's mine!!" He half shouted. 

"Is she now" He goaded, "She doesn't seem to think so" 

Inuyasha sighed. The monk was right. He's never told her how he really felt about her. That it was she that he really loved. Does she love him? Could he tell her .. with all that's gone on? Would she belive him?? 

"If I may offer some advice?" Miroku said as he stood. 

"Wouldn't you anyway?" Inuyasha snorted. 

Miroku chuckled, but then looked up at Inuyasha in seriousness. 

"You have two choices to Inuyasha" He said as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his robe "You can chase your past and find nothing but sorrow and regret .. or you can embrace your future and find happiness and peace" 

Inuyasha lept from the tree and landed in front of the preist with a soft thud and began to walk towards the villiage. 

"However" Miroku added as he put his staff out to stop Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha stood there slightly annoyed and raised his brow. 

"You cannot go back on your decision once it has been made. So whatever you do, make sure it is something you will not regret." With that he turned and walked away, leaving the hanyou with his thoughts. 

Suddenly an idea formed in his head and he smiled a sweet smile and headed towards the villiage. 

  


* * * * * 

**>Tokyo, Present Day**

Kagome sighed as she opened the door to her house and slid inside. She was surprised to find that the house was still as empty as when she left it. 

She had spent most of Valentines Day with Hojo, much to her dismay. She would have rather spent it with Inuyasha. Even if he didn't feel the same way as her, at least she would have been with him. 

She walked into the kitchen and stopped when she seen an object on the supposed to be empty dinner table. 

"A rose?" She said as she picked it up. 

She smiled at it and sighed softly. She giggled and went to the back door. She gasped as she looked outside and noticed another rose on the back porch. 

She opened the door and walked outside. She bent down and picked it up, holding it with the other. She looked around to see who would have left them and noticed another rose not to far from her. She walked over and picked it up, then noticed another one ... and another ... and another. 

She started to get nervous as she grabbed rose number ten. When she came to rose number twelve she was standing in front of the bench just a few feet from the large tree. 

She stared at the bench with nervous curiosity. There layed a small black box with a card propped up against it. 

She layed the roses down and sat beside them on the bench. She grabbed the card and smiled softly. 

"_Kagome ... read this first_" It was definitely Inuyasha writing. She slowly opened the envelop and took out the card and read it. 

'_Roses are read_   
_Violets are blue_   
_I want to spend_   
_My life with you_' 

She gapped as she re-read the card a few times. She fingered the box nervously and began to open it. She gasped loudly. 

Inuyasha winced as he heard her from his hiding spot. He couldn't tell it that gasp was bad or good. 

Slowly Kagome took the slender gold ring from it's slot in the box. She looked at it in awe as tears ran down her face. 

'_Was he ... is he .._' She thought to herself. 

Inuyasha lept silent and landed in front of her and looked at her cautiously. He gasped lightly as she looked at him, her expression unreadable. 

Slowly she held the ring out to him "I can't .." 

He lowered his saddened eyes to the ground and flattened his ears to his head in silent rejection. Kagome smiled and reached her hand to his face and brought him to look at her. 

"I can't" She repeated "put this on myself" 

He looked at her in amazement, slowly taking the ring from her hand. 

'_Is she .. did she .._' He didn't care, she said yes! 

He smiled and slowly, shakely slid the golden band onto her left hand. Kagome looked at it in pure amazement, then launched herselft into his waiting arms. 

He hugged her tightly, then pulled her to his and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. They pulled apart and she looked in his amber eyes and seen nothing but love, devotion and happiness. She smiled up at him and he in turn smiled back. 

He reached up and brushed the tears from her face with one clawed finger. She closed her eyes and sighed softly. She leaned forward and rested her head against his chest, listening to the beating of his heart. Beating for her. She looked over and noticed they were standing in front of the tree. She smiled as she remembered the story her mother told her. 

She often wondered when history would dare to repeat it'sef. 

"I love you Inuyasha" She said softly into his chest. 

Inuyasha pulled away slightly and tilted her head up to meet his. He bent down mere inches from her face. "I love you too, my Kagome" Then he captured her lips in a soft, sweet kiss. 

They stayed that way, for what seemed like an eternity. Neither wanting to leave this tender, loving embrace.   
  
__   
__   
__


End file.
